


【盾冬】但為君故

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 人生是無法只挑選自己喜愛的那部分，Bucky很早以前就知道了。他想要逃離他長大的鄉村，卻帶不走他心裡唯一珍愛的人；他想要過徹底自由的人生，卻捨不得身上最深的那道束縛。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO設定注意！  
這個真的是童養媳Bucky了XDDD
> 
> Bucky是離開家到大城市讀書的某個鄉下大財主名義上的養子（就是要給Steve當媳婦的，但是他想獨自生活一段時間，Steve力排眾議答應了他），Steve是鄉下大財主的繼承人，到城裡探望Bucky。是短短幾天內兩人因為換了環境發掘到另一人的另一面而更愛對方的故事。
> 
> Bucky個性比較像小助手，有點頑皮任性。Steve一如以往的穩重溫柔包容。

期末考週一結束，不狂歡要做什麼？

熬過一整週的報告死線和考試連番轟炸，Bucky早就決定考完當天要大肆狂歡一番。他和一群同學約好了，7點就到大門出去轉個彎的酒吧Chocolate Bar見。酒吧的名字看起來很隨便，但那裡會輪流播放各式運動節目，胖胖的廚師Alex會炸各式好吃的炸物，高挑的酒保Juliet能調出任何一種你隨便喊出名字的調酒。酒吧裡總是鬧烘烘的，擠滿了他們學校的學生，高聲談笑，大肆喧嘩。  
Bucky和他的朋友擠在角落，他點了自己最愛的「思念藍玫瑰」，是他第一次來時順口而出的名字，Juliet為他調藍寶石金酒和藍柑桂酒各半，再加入一點柳橙汁，酸酸甜甜，Bucky常不知不覺就能喝掉大半杯。

幾個向來不吝對他示好的男孩女孩擠在他身邊，想盡辦法逗他笑，讓他注意自己。Bucky知道他們都是beta，向來對他們不抱什麼戒心。他叫來了滿桌的炸物，請大家隨意吃，自己抱著一大籃薯條吃得不亦樂乎。有個不太熟的omega同學湊到他身邊，半開玩笑地要他請客，Bucky已經微醺了，半睜著眼瞟他一眼，把手邊的炸雞推過去，揚手再叫了兩籃。  
在這間學費高昂的學校裡，Bucky並不是少數出手闊綽的學生。他很少談起自己的背景，總是半開玩笑地說自己不過是鄉下農場長大的孩子，除此之外便不再多提。然而即使如此，俊秀的長相，靈動的氣質，大而長的眼眸裡水綠的瞳孔，笑起來甜蜜而溫柔的他，在經濟系中仍然是人氣很高的omega。  
不過Bucky清楚表明不跟任何人單獨約會，面對他人詢問感情狀態也只是敷衍帶過。有人認為他不過是低調的花花公子，有人猜測他已名花有主，Bucky的答案永遠只是微笑。

假期前的狂歡一直持續到凌晨3點，Bucky喝得整張臉紅撲撲，走起路來也晃來擺去。他到廁所洗了把臉，精神稍微好些，才跟其他朋友一起離開酒吧，順手結了他們那一桌全部的帳單。

「你暑假回家嗎？」跟他住得近，結伴回家的紅髮omega女孩Bonnie挽著他的手，兩人走在深夜渺無人煙的街道上，說話時吐在兩人之間的都是淡淡的酒氣。  
「不回去。」Bucky壓下一個酒隔，說：「我跟家人說了，升大四的暑假很忙，不回去了。」  
「忙什麼？」Bonnie笑起來：「你不是大二就確定好了未來的工作？這暑假理應很閒呀！」  
「就是因為已經確定了，才不想回去。」Bucky喃喃地說著，不待Bonnie再問，他伸手指向前方的公寓：「你家到了，快上去吧。開學見。」

搖搖晃晃地走過一條街，到他住的大樓門口時，Bucky恍恍惚惚地看見一個高大的人影站在路燈下，他揉揉眼睛想要看清是誰，可答案從心裡浮上時，他竟是不敢過去了。  
他就這麼站在距他十步遠的地方，楞楞地望著那人。進不敢，退不得。

那人不知站了多久，可他無論在什麼情況下，都是挺拔著身子，從不曾彎腰駝背，垂頭喪氣。他抬起頭望著大樓，Bucky知道他是在看自己那層樓房間的燈亮起來沒，過了一會兒，也許是脖子酸了，便低下頭朝街道兩側張望，這下才終於看見了Bucky。

他彎起嘴角，卻沒有動作，只是一派從容的站在那裡，等著Bucky過去。直到他發現Bucky的腳步東踏西落的，才微皺起眉，快步上前握住了Bucky的手肘：『你去哪了？』  
「Steve……」Bucky沒有回答，只是傻傻地笑起來：「是你嗎？」  
Steve眉頭皺得更緊，語氣沉了下來：『你怎麼喝成這樣？』  
「放假嘛，大家都在喝……」Bucky一邊說一邊從口袋裡摸鑰匙，摸了半天才摸到鑰匙，要插進門裡時又怎麼都對不准，Steve一手攬過他，接過他的鑰匙，替他開了門。  
Bucky順勢倒在他懷裡，輕哼了幾聲，Steve把鑰匙掛在食指上，另一隻手也伸出去，乾脆地把人抱了起來。

Bucky像個孩子一樣趴在Steve肩頭，好一會兒沒動靜，Steve抱著他進了屋子，小心地把他放在沙發上，回頭去關了門，Bucky便開始胡鬧了：「你去哪呢？Steve？你還在嗎？你不要走嘛……你是不是生我的氣……」  
Steve嘆了一口氣，把背著的大背包卸下，找到了浴室。他拎著一條熱毛巾出來給Bucky擦臉時，Bucky已經嗚咽了好半晌，眼角鼻尖一片暈紅。他見到Steve出來，抬起手胡亂揉眼睛，又露出甜甜的笑容，伸手要Steve抱他。  
在Bucky身邊坐了下來，壓住拼命往他懷裡鑽的少年，Steve給Bucky擦乾淨了臉蛋和手腳，Bucky軟綿綿地癱在他懷裡，沒多久便睡著了。

把人抱進房裡，換了睡衣睡褲，蓋好了棉被，Steve又往客房去拿棉被枕頭，在Bucky床邊打好地鋪。他在室外等了Bucky一整晚，好不容易能躺下來休息時，天已經濛濛亮了。  
床上的人呼吸聲平緩均勻，想是睡得熟了，平常作息規律的Steve，這下卻有些睡不著。他又坐起身來，打量床上少年似乎又添了一些成熟氣質的精緻容顏，在他微微翹起的唇上，落下一個輕輕的吻。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 過往

Steve學期前就說了暑假會親自來紐約看他，因為他早早聲明了暑假不回去。這久遠的事他一點都不記得，可Steve向來是說一不二的。  
他的所有行程都要分享給Steve，這是他答應過的，也是Steve對他少數的要求，他不想也不能違背。

『不好吃嗎？』見Bucky只是拿著叉子發呆，盤子裡的蛋捲過了十分鐘也沒有少一口，Steve忍不住出聲詢問。  
Bucky楞了一下，趕緊低頭切開蛋捲塞到嘴裡，點著頭說好吃。Steve沒再追問，只是笑了笑，兩人靜靜地用完早餐，Bucky拿了餐盤去廚房洗，出來就見到Steve坐在客廳的地板上，正要打開他的背包。  
「你到底帶了什麼那麼一大包？」Bucky抽了餐桌上的紙巾擦手，一邊走向Steve一邊隨口問道。  
『只是一些家裡做的零食，我想，你很久沒回去了，也許會想念……』Steve取出背包裡的東西放在桌上，抬頭看向Bucky，似又有些尷尬：『……我大概想多了，你在紐約什麼東西沒得吃。我只是……唉，我不知道你需要什麼，你什麼都不說，什麼都說很夠很滿足……』  
聽出了Steve的無奈和擔憂，Bucky在他旁邊坐下，摟住Steve的胳膊靠在他的肩膀上，卻一時也不知道該如何接續這個話題。

他離開家鄉到紐約求學，當初也是經過一場不大不小的風暴才得以成行。

Bucky自有記憶以來就是在Rogers家長大的，而且大部分時間是大他不過六歲的Steve親自照顧。  
他直到十歲上下，才從家裡的幫傭口中隱約得知，當年他被棄在距離Rogers莊園最近的那個大牧場，那是牧場老闆Rogers先生每日早上巡視的第一站。原本Rogers先生只是打算協助送養他，但是在基本的身體健康檢查結果後，得知小男嬰未來分化成omega的可能性很高後，Rogers先生改變了心意。

Rogers家家大業大，然而這一代只有唯一一個繼承人，便是當年還體弱多病的Steve。縱使人人都說在初檢測後，判定未來極有可能分化成alpha的Steve，將來身體定能漸漸好轉，但這也不過是預測與期盼而已，到底未來如何，誰也說不清。而這名小男嬰既是omega，身體狀況也相當良好，還是個眉清目秀的娃娃，索性留下來照養，以後便給Steve作伴。  
是以，Rogers先生讓他旗下牧場的一個Barnes家收養了小男嬰，並親自給小男嬰取名為James，中間名Buchanan，小名Bucky。  
雖然名義上Bucky是Barnes家的養子，但他自小到大就沒在「養父母家」待過多少時間。他從會記事起就是住在Steve的臥室裡，跟著Rogers家一同起居。Rogers太太早逝，Rogers先生事業繁忙，雖對他相當溫和，但兩人相處時間也不長。

他的世界裡，一直都是Steve、Steve、Steve。

升上高中二年級，Bucky頭一次提出想去大城市念大學時，Rogers先生臉色相當不豫。

『你年紀也不小了，分化也完成了，我看還是你跟Steve的婚事趕快辦一辦吧。』Rogers先生沈聲說，駁回了Bucky的請求。  
「我……我才十六歲……」Bucky小聲嘀咕，Rogers看他一眼，回答：『但Steve已經二十二歲，也差不多該成家了。這幾年他做事越發熟練，我正準備把一部分產業慢慢移轉給他，你們成婚後，互相幫佐著才是。』  
不但願望被駁回，還被指了一個他根本還沒開始想的差事，Bucky眼眶一下子就紅了。Steve見狀，在餐桌下伸手過去握住Bucky的手輕輕安撫，抬頭對父親說：『這我再跟Bucky談吧。另外，爸，關於鎮北那個湖藍谷牧場，我覺得他們帳目有點問題……』

那時距離他和Steve的初吻不過才過去三個月，Bucky心裡仍滿是初戀的甜蜜羞澀。縱使兩人感情深厚，他也早早認定Steve，但在他心中那也是好幾年後的事，此時他正在煩惱的是怎麼說服Steve陪他去紐約讀書，怎麼忽然跳過那麼一大段，直接開始討論婚姻了呢？  
『爸爸早就在叨唸了，他自己跟媽媽是青梅竹馬，二十歲就結婚生子，便覺得我們也該跟隨他的腳步，這也……唉。』Steve搖頭，吻了下窩在他懷裡委屈的Bucky額頭，答應了他會努力說服父親。

他直到跟Steve分隔兩地，才意識到Steve的放手有多麼艱難，思念又多麼鑽心。

Steve圈選出幾所大學，作為對Bucky的要求，只有這幾所大學之一錄取他，Bucky才能離家到紐約讀書，而他在紐約的生活必須讓Steve全盤掌握。  
同時在他離家之前，在父親的指示下，兩人低調地舉行了未綁定的儀式訂婚。即使只是形式上的意義，但Steve沒有拒絕這個提議，讓Bucky明白了父親未言說的意思。

Steve把他放在心上何種地位，Bucky無法裝聾作啞。

他總是為自己著想，可自己卻一直惹他傷心。

「Steve……」Bucky拿起那些他喜愛的糕點抱在懷裡，抬起頭艱難地說：「這幾天，我想帶你到處走走看看，也許跟我的同學們見面，可是……可是……」  
「你不要說你是我未婚夫好不好？」

「紐約的大學生沒有那麼早訂婚的，我……我不想讓人覺得我們家很奇怪……」Bucky一隻手揉著餅乾盒子，盒子的一角都被他揉得有些變形。他咬住下唇，一臉祈求地望著Steve：「就最後一年了，我答應你的……」  
Steve沒有立刻回答，他只是靜靜看著Bucky，半晌後才幾不可聞的輕應了一聲。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傾訴相思。

說了一句明知道會惹Steve傷心的話，Bucky也感到格外難受和不自在。Steve只是靜靜地把他背包裡的東西拿出來，拆開保鮮盒與各個包裝袋，依照食物需要的保存，在屋子裡穿梭著，把食物放進冷藏庫或冷凍庫。他甚至自己帶來一個可以裝零食的多層木盒，把一些能在常溫下保存的小點心分門別類地放進去。  
Bucky捧著那個小木盒翻看，從小看慣Steve做木工的他，一眼就辨認出這是Steve的手藝風格，而且他肯定在做的時候就已細心規劃好如何把Bucky愛吃的零食放入，每一格大小不一，但都恰到好處。

無法言喻的酸澀和愧咎在Bucky心頭漲得滿滿的，他走向冰箱，從背後抱住剛把所有食物都歸類完成的Steve，聲音低低地說：「我好想你。」  
『是嗎？』Steve答得平淡，他彎下腰把最後一個保鮮盒疊好，直起身關上冰箱的門後，拉開Bucky的手轉過身，認真地看著他：『Buck，你到底是怎麼打算你的未來？』  
「我……」Bucky咬著下唇，又上前一步緊緊摟住Steve的腰，把臉埋進他胸口，一言不發。  
Steve嘆了一口氣。在父親有意的安排下，Bucky算是他一手帶大的。母親早逝父親忙碌，自小沒有同齡玩伴讓Steve相當早熟，十歲出頭已經能在傭人的協助下指揮家事，Bucky的生活起居甚至學習啟蒙都來自Steve的規劃。而有時候Steve會想，自己的確是把這個唯一能讓他放在心上的男孩，寵過頭了。

比起父親對自己的高度要求，Steve對Bucky幾乎沒有限制，Bucky要什麼他給什麼，甚至在Bucky漸漸長大，確立第二性別分化，有了對感情的懵懂認知後，刻意地疏遠過兩人的距離。他很清楚父親的安排，並不代表他就得贊成，自小就極有主見的Steve，連父親也向來很難說服他，對於Bucky的未來如何安排，假如Steve意向堅定，Rogers先生不會插手。  
但Bucky親口說了要他，那Steve自然也有他的渴望與要求。

『我當時就說過了，你得清楚明白你要什麼。你也答應我了不是嗎？』Steve習慣性地抬起手想摸Bucky的頭髮，半途又放下了手。他只是靠著冰箱，仰起頭望著天花板，語氣出現難得的疲憊：『我真的不知道該怎麼辦了，Bucky。你說了你只是想出來看看，你還是要回到我身邊，然而我只覺得你對於回家這事越來越抗拒。一開始是兩個月一次，再來半年一次，再來一年一次，現在乾脆不回去了。所以接下來呢？你打算怎麼辦？你還記得我們已經訂婚了嗎？我知道現在訂婚的法律效力薄弱，但你明明清楚這件事對我的意義，不是嗎？』  
「我知道的……」Bucky聲音低低的，彷彿又回到被Steve教訓的童年時光，只是這次他不是只是做了什麼頑皮的把戲，而是徹底傷了Steve的心。  
「我想在你身邊的……」他接著說，未出口的千言萬語，Steve始終明白。

他只是不能為他做這件事。

無盡的沉默解決不了任何問題，最後還是回到生活。Steve輕輕拉開Bucky，替他理順頭髮，勉強微笑著說：『那些再說吧。說說今天的行程怎樣？』  
「我想帶你四處走走，看看我生活的地方，看看校園。」Bucky說著又趴到Steve身上，摟著他的腰抬頭看他，語帶埋怨：「說了好幾次讓你來看我，你都不來。」  
『我也不是說走就走得開的。』Steve苦笑。

Rogers家的牧場近幾年來已經漸漸交到Steve手上，責任越重自然空閒越少，為此Steve其實是非常希望Bucky能夠盡量多回家，然而隨著Bucky逐漸逃避回家，Steve的希望再三落空。

想著Steve和自己不能常見面的理由，Bucky情緒又有些低落。他垂著頭捏著Steve的衣角，猶豫半晌後，終於小聲開口：「就最後一年了。」  
『真的？』Steve語帶懷疑的問，Bucky在他懷裡輕輕點頭。

明明應該是終於達成協議的和諧氣氛，各懷心事的兩人卻都沈默不語，好半晌後，Bucky才終於放開Steve，站直了身子，拉著Steve的手，彎起嘴角說：「我在紐約看到好多好棒的地方，每個地方我都好想帶你去，我總是想著假如Steve在這，我要做什麼、說什麼，今天終於能達成願望了。」  
Steve輕笑，還未開口，Bucky望著他，拉起他的手放在自己心口，用他從未有過的，想撒嬌卻帶著些微哽咽的語氣說：「我真的想你，每分每秒。」  
嘆著氣又把人拉回懷裡，Steve輕吻Bucky的頭頂，一句話到了嘴邊，最後流出的只有三個字：『我愛你。』

……你知道嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近在練習畫畫，給這文畫了一個插圖，非常不成熟的小孩畫風，大家隨便看看.....  
https://ibb.co/whJyPKJ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve的兩難

「你會在紐約待幾天？」雖說好要帶Steve出去走走，可久違地窩近Steve身側，聞到他長久以來迷戀而深深想念的氣味，Bucky一點也不想動彈。  
『一週。Sam答應這一週會幫我處理一些緊急的事，但是我們半年前剛跟一家新的連鎖超市簽約，下個月起會有六間我們的牧場生產的牛奶在全國上架，我還是得回去處理一大堆事。』Steve說著，他的大手伸進Bucky還沒有打理，軟軟地散在臉頰兩側的棕髮，輕按他的後頸，把人拉近親吻。  
「嗯……」其實他也一點都不想說話。Bucky蜷在Steve懷中，一雙長腿掛在沙發邊勾著Steve的雙腿，雙手則摟住他的脖子，和他接一個又一個漫長的吻。

對Bucky而言，他們的親密行為總是太少太少，少到反覆回味的後果是讓酸澀在心底侵蝕了一個又一個大洞。  
已經快要模糊的回憶裡，Steve一隻手撐在他臉頰側，俯下身來親吻他的唇，另一隻手解開他的睡衣，溫柔撫摸他的全身。Bucky記得自己臉紅得發燙，卻是滿心喜悅地沉浸在Steve的吻和更親密的互動中，他眨著眼睛望著Steve，Steve也同時回望著他。兩人在一起時，他眼裡總是只有自己一人，這始終帶給Bucky濃濃的安全感和愈發深厚的愛戀。  
只是Steve至今仍不肯標記他，甚至在他決定要到紐約讀書後，也不願再進行更親密的行為。

『我不想讓孩子不是在我們可以共同照顧他的情況下出生，更不能讓你冒著帶著肚子裡的孩子獨自到外地讀書的風險。』Steve是沒得商量的口氣，無論Bucky提出什麼保證也不肯答應。  
「人家不都說alpha很好誘惑嗎？只有你這樣。」到後來Bucky鼓著臉頰抱怨著，Steve卻笑了。  
他翻過身把Bucky摟入懷中，親吻他的頭頂，輕笑著說：『總有一天你會知道我有多想要你，到時你可別後悔。』

在家裡糾纏了大半天，直到Steve說想要看看他生活的環境、看看他平常吃什麼，Bucky才終於願意起身換裝，準備帶Steve出門晃晃。  
Steve替他租的房子位在曼哈頓的高級社區，治安良好，生活機能也佳。兩人在Bucky常去的餐廳用了午餐，還遇到了Bucky的同學。

「這是……這是我男朋友。」  
彼時Bucky正從自己的餐盤裡叉起一塊切好的牛排，頑皮地遞到Steve嘴邊，硬要餵他吃，Steve才張嘴咬住，Bucky還沒收回叉子呢，便聽到有人在背後呼喚他的聲音：「James？」  
Bucky嚇了一跳立刻回頭，見到是一位曾和他同組報告過的一位同班同學，笑著打了招呼：「午安Sandy，真巧。」  
「是啊，我們來得晚了，都過了午餐時間，沒想到還能遇到你。」Sandy是個留著長卷髮的女beta，曾經試圖和他進一步發展，但Bucky看著好相處，卻是個極難進一步交往的人。Sandy後來默默觀察了Bucky好一陣子，他對所有人都熱情友善，可是也就這樣了，誰也沒有和他有深入交往的機會。  
「這位是……」Sandy望著Steve，等Bucky介紹，Bucky下意識地捉住了Steve的手，Steve從容起身，站到了Bucky旁邊，等著Bucky的回答。  
過了半晌，Bucky才紅著耳朵，小聲說：「是我男朋友。」

向來坦然大方的Bucky，難得露出羞澀無措的神情，讓Sandy忍不住多看了Steve一眼。只見這名陌生男子身材挺拔，長相英俊，彬彬有禮但頗有距離感，他輕輕對Sanyd點頭示意後，出乎Sandy意料的，詢問他們要不要一起用餐？

一場飯用下來，Bucky深深覺得自己像是讓家長和同儕一起用餐的傻孩子，在飯桌上話題盡是繞著自己打轉。Steve不著痕跡地詢問他們的校園生活，聊著Bucky的課堂表現，在聽到教授們對Bucky的欣賞讚嘆時，Steve相當開心地轉頭去看Bucky，還來不及說什麼，Sandy又加了一句：「我聽說Rudd教授想要邀請James畢業後到他公司任職，那是家很有前途的新創公司，是健康照護與資訊分析產業，教授希望James加入他們的行銷團隊呢！還有Johnson教授，她認為你很適合加入她們公司的公關團隊對嗎？James你後來答應了誰嗎？」  
Steve幾不可見的凝住了神情，但隨即展開笑容：『是嘛？我就知道他會表現很好的。』語氣裡盡是驕傲安慰，倒讓Sany有些奇怪地看了眼Bucky，Bucky咬著唇挪開視線，伸手去取帳單：「我們也該走了，下午想帶Steve去逛逛。午餐我請客吧！」

Bucky帶Steve在紐約到處走走看看，去了公園，去了巷弄小店，也去了大型商場、百貨公司，平常總是一臉冷靜的Steve，竟在這些時候流露出難得的好奇與驚訝。Bucky忽然意識到Steve幾乎沒有離開過家鄉，Rogers農場的產業鏈擴張到全國是Bucky離家之後的事，這幾年Steve偶爾會到外地出差，但多是商務行程，極少遊玩。他曾說想要帶Bucky去歐洲旅遊，可兩人聚少離多，這願望一直沒有實現。  
Bucky不由得有些鼻酸，久違的密切相處讓他原以為已被自己壓抑住的思念再度翻騰湧上，他看著前方Steve站在布魯克林大橋下，抬頭遠望的背影，被夕陽餘暉裹上一層金光，夢幻得不太真實，Bucky忍不住喊了Steve的名字。  
『嗯？』Steve回過頭看他，Bucky對他伸出了手：「我們回家吧。」

晚餐是Bucky一手打理的，他興致盎然的準備好些食材，一邊做菜一邊對Steve炫耀自己這些年來廚藝長進了多少。  
Steve靠在門邊，唇角帶笑地看著他。在Bucky把切好的蔬菜倒進了鍋裡，轉身又去開冰箱時，Steve開口了：『Buck，我有件事想跟你說。』  
Bucky站起身，手裡拿著奶油，有些迷惑不解地看著Steve，Steve垂下視線：『我希望你可以在最後一年，好好想清楚你畢業後想做的事。』他閉了閉眼，努力維持自己語調的平穩：『如果你確定了自己的目標，有明確的路，我們就解除婚約。』

遲遲沒有聲響的Bucky讓Steve抬起頭，眼前所見卻讓他嚇了一跳，急急踏了步上前握住Bucky的手臂。  
Bucky睜著大眼望著他，他原先明亮透徹的綠色瞳孔蒙上了濃濃的霧氣，大滴大滴的淚珠不停地往外掉。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky的陰影與陽光

Bucky哭得睡著了。

他哭得像是情緒崩潰似的，毫無邏輯也無法停下。Steve一開始還試圖用言語解釋自己的意思，但Bucky在努力回應的同時，哭得越發厲害。發現這樣下去只會造成更加混亂的後果，Steve把人拉進懷中，吻他的唇和眼睛，直到Bucky漸漸平靜下來。  
他們擠在沙發上，Bucky抓著他的衣襟，枕著他的手臂睡著了。Steve無聲地嘆口氣，他左半邊已經被壓得發麻，但他直到確定Bucky睡熟了，才小心翼翼，一邊抽氣一邊緩慢地抽出自己的手臂。  
不知是否意識到Steve想離開沙發，Bucky動了動，狠狠皺起眉，Steve趕緊彎腰親親他的額頭，而Bucky閉著眼在空中亂抓，直到抓住Steve手腕後才又安心鬆開眉頭。Steve坐在沙發邊緣等了會兒，才試著慢慢抽回手腕，而這次Bucky沒有再被驚醒。  
他彎下身把Bucky抱回房間的床上，躺到床墊上的Bucky又像是半睡半醒似地抓住Steve的手臂，嗚咽著喊他名字，Steve沒辦法，只好和衣躺上床。他拉起被子蓋住自己和Bucky，溫柔地吻他眼睛和撫摸他的背脊，Bucky緊緊貼著他，蹭進他的臂彎裡，又慢慢平靜下來。

兩人沒吃晚餐，自然也什麼該談的話都沒談到，可Steve彎起嘴角，忽然覺得這是好幾年來，他久違地感受到的輕鬆。  
他不曾對任何人說過，尤其不曾告訴Bucky，但他也不過是個普通人。  
不過是個心裡有著心愛的人，卻漸漸失去自信的普通人。

『我也很怕你不再愛我，我的Bucky……』Steve輕撫著Bucky的頭髮，在他軟軟的臉龐上吻了又吻，又想狠狠咬他一口：『你真是個混蛋，你知道嗎？』  
小混蛋毫無所覺，他被心愛的人穩穩摟在懷中，終於墜入香甜的夢境。

隔天Steve醒來時，Bucky已經不知道醒來多久了。但他沒有喊醒Steve，只是默默地縮在他懷裡玩他的手，Steve醒來時，看見的是睜著一雙紅腫的大眼睛看著他的Bucky。  
「Stevie……」Bucky啞啞地喊了他一聲，Steve捏捏他的掌心問：『要吃早餐了嗎？你餓不餓？』  
「嗯……」Bucky跟著Steve坐了起來，在Steve坐在床邊揉眼睛時，又從後面抱住了他，臉埋進他的後背。  
Steve伸手揉了揉Bucky亂七八糟的頭髮，下了床，伸出手牽住Bucky的手。

Bucky昨晚處理到一半的食材被Steve收進冰箱，從冰箱裡再拿出蛋和奶油，做了簡單的早餐，給兩人都泡了咖啡後，坐到了Bucky面前。  
『吃完再說。』Steve把早餐分裝到兩人各自的盤子裡，在Bucky想開口說話時制止了他。Bucky咬著唇點了點頭。

才用完早餐，空盤與餐具都還沒來得及收，Bucky在Steve吞下最後一口吐司後，立刻連珠炮似地開口：「你是不是很生我的氣？我不是那樣的……我不要那樣的，我想要你，Stevie，我真的……我想要跟你在一起，我很愛很愛你，我很想你，我不要走，我要在你身邊，你別生氣好不好？對不起……」  
『Buck。』Steve握住Bucky的手掌，安撫地用拇指蹭他手背：『你先冷靜點。』  
「那你是不生我的氣了嗎？」Bucky滿是希冀地問，Steve搖搖頭：『我沒有生你的氣。』  
「可是你說……」彷彿想到那些話又讓他被推下了低潮的深淵，Bucky咬緊牙關沒開口，Steve嘆著氣說：『我以為那是你想要的，你想自由自在地去過你的生活不是嗎？我不願意你不快樂，我更不願意那不快樂的源頭與我有關。所以，我需要你認真地、仔細地、誠實地，告訴我你的規劃。』  
『我有我現階段必須負的責任，Buck。』Steve緩慢而堅定地說：『也許，你也會有你的，只是那個計畫裡，沒有我的位置。』  
似乎過了許久，也或許其實是立刻，Bucky低聲開口：「我所有的計畫裡都有你，Steve。我從來沒想過你不在。不管你在哪裡，你都在我人生裡啊。」  
『那你知道，你不在我身邊的這些年，我的痛苦沒有你少嗎？』

他曾無數次想過這件事的荒謬與諷刺，他們彼此的快樂與憂傷，竟是如此背道而馳。Steve深深吸了一口氣，再度開口：『這是我第一次，也是最後一次，希望你明確地下定決心，Buck。當然事情不是絕無轉圜餘地，只是……我們走了那麼遠的路，忽略了每一個可選擇的路口，我們都奢望事情會奇蹟似地突然解決，但假如它沒有的話，下一個決定的路口，已經近在咫尺了。我們還要逃避嗎？抉擇的路口只會越來越密集，每一次逃避都越來越沒有意義，對嗎？』  
Bucky垂著頭，沒有說話，Steve等了半晌，正要繼續說話時，Bucky再度開口：「Steve，我一直害怕的是，我沒有任何選擇的機會。」

「可我也很清楚，我最想要的是跟你在一起。無論去哪裡。」

不在Steve身邊的這些年，Bucky終於敢試著從旁人的角度看自己的人生。以前他從來不敢，也許是因為從大多數人的角度來看，他的人生有無數個墜入悲劇的可能。  
而他比那些悲劇幸運的是，Steve一直溫柔地保護著他，在每個他不被允許做選擇的時候，給他一個又一個選擇的可能。

不曾發生的悲劇，終究還是成為陰影，悄悄附著在他不想回頭去看的後背上，逐漸茁壯成巨大的恐懼。所以他開始竭盡全力地狂奔，他以為逃得越遠，陰影就離他越遠，可當他發現前方出現了一條見不到盡頭的大道時，他遲疑著、慣性地伸出手，想去握住身邊那個人。  
而那個人離自己卻那麼遙遠，遠到若隱若現，彷彿下一秒就再也與他無關。

沒有陽光的時候，原來他也是看不見陰影的。  
只是那並不是他所想像的人生。

「我害怕的事太多了，真的好多好多。假如你不在我身邊，這些事都會從夢魘中跳出來，成為真正的惡魔。」Bucky低語著，用盡全力握住Steve的手，用力到自己的手都發痛：「我太任性了，我以為你知道我有多愛你，就足夠讓我為所欲為。」  
『可我只是個普通人，Bucky。』Steve輕聲回應。

再堅強再勇敢再自信，我們都在愛裡軟弱。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve選擇在週一晚上離開，為了避開週末的人潮。

冰箱裡添加了不少食材，食物櫃和點心盒更是被塞得滿滿。剛翻完Steve預備留在他公寓裡的那些東西，Bucky拖著腳步走進臥室，趴在正蹲在地上整理行李的Steve背上，拉長了聲音喊他：「Steve──」  
『怎麼了？』Steve頭也沒抬，只是把捆好的衣服整齊地塞進背包。少了要給Bucky的那些東西，大背包頓時顯得空空蕩蕩，他很快就收拾完成，往地上一坐，把背後的Bucky拉到自己大腿上，捏了捏少年的臉頰：『幹麼鼓著臉？』  
Bucky摟著他的脖子，依偎在他懷裡，軟軟地說：「我想你。」  
『你這小混蛋……』Steve彎起嘴角，垂下頭咬他的鼻尖：『晚上再給我做一餐吧？』

也許是已經安下了心，即使分別在即，Steve內心卻是一片寧靜緩和。他和Bucky一起提早用完了晚餐，收拾了餐桌，Steve再巡了一次屋子，確保屋內沒有什麼要修繕更新的東西，Bucky跟在他背後，嘟囔著既然這麼擔心幹麼不乾脆留下來之類的話，Steve只是安撫地捏捏他的手。  
他也知道Steve不會的，他的Steve總是會扛起所有事，把一切都安排得妥妥當當，卻把自己的想望放在最後。

「我也會被你放在最後嗎？」兩人感情明朗前，Bucky曾經失望又生氣地對Steve這麼說，而Steve看著他的眼神混雜太多，那時他還不能明白。  
『我不能決定的事情幾乎佔滿了我的人生，』最後Steve疲憊萬分地說，他頭一次用那種懇求的眼光看他，Bucky後來想，也許那就是那個時刻，他知道自己總有一天也會願意為Steve放棄更多。  
『可你是我的最重要，Bucky。你是我唯一真正想要的。』

他們提早了一小時出門，Steve總是習慣一切事情都留有充足的餘裕。他讓Bucky別跟他去車站，Bucky咬著唇垂下眼，Steve抬手摸摸他的髮，吻了下他的額頭：『半年後見好嗎？寒假回來吧？』  
「好。」Bucky點頭，Steve再親親他的唇，轉過身離去。

還沒有走過一個街口，Steve忽然聽見一個紛亂的腳步聲奔跑而來，他嘆了口氣轉過身，Bucky立刻撲進他的懷裡。原先想說的話忽然被哽在喉嚨裡，Steve只是緊緊抱住男孩，一遍遍深呼吸，試圖再說一些安撫的話，卻怎麼也說不出口。  
「我想跟你回去，我要跟你回去。」Bucky忽然脫口而出的話讓Steve楞住了，他垂下頭捧起Bucky的臉，望著他的眼睛問：『Bucky？』  
那湖綠色的瞳孔在月光下有些晦暗不明，大眼睛裡湧上的淚水模糊了那琥珀般的色調。Bucky說不出更多的話，他咬住牙關，在Steve安撫地吻他的眼睛時，才終於輕聲吐出：「別讓我走……Steve，別讓我走。」

像他喝醉的那一晚一樣，Steve抱著他上了樓。  
未到深夜，隨時可能會遇上鄰居，疑惑地看著這對奇怪的情侶，可Bucky一點也沒有心思去考慮別人。他趴在Steve肩膀上，任憑Steve把他抱進了屋子，抱進了臥室。

「我想念這一切，我好想……想解開你的衣服，想碰你，想親吻你從頭到腳……」Bucky喃喃地說，他伸手拉起俯在他身上的Steve的上衣，手指在他的腰肌上輕輕滑過，慢慢往下直到牛仔褲的褲頭時，Bucky抬眼看他，扭開了扭扣。  
而Steve低頭吻他。

『你有可以潤滑的東西嗎？』Steve咬著Bucky的耳垂問，Bucky伸手拉開床頭櫃，Steve探頭過去，除了潤滑劑之外的東西讓他挑了挑眉：『喜歡自己來？』  
「更喜歡你……」Bucky氣息漸亂，在Steve手指探進那緊窒的小穴，開始緩慢地擴張時。  
『想著我嗎？嗯？』Steve輕笑，他幾乎已經硬得發疼，累積太久的慾望令他無法再忍耐更久，尤其在Bucky望著他承認自己想著他時。  
「一直都想你……Stevie……快點進來……嗯……」初始的不適很快地被快感取代，Steve起初還試著慢慢動作，但在Bucky的催促下他也漸漸無法克制，開始大力地進出，一下又一下撞擊著他身下這令他苦苦想念已久的身軀。Bucky毫不壓抑他的呻吟，他亂七八糟地尖叫著，手指緊緊抓住Steve的背，一遍遍喊他的名字。

Steve理所當然地錯過了原先他預定要搭的那班車。清晨的陽光從沒拉好的窗簾縫隙間溜進來時，Bucky眨了眨眼，安心地感覺到背後有股熟悉的暖意貼著自己，而Steve的手臂緊緊環抱住他，穩定的呼吸落在他後頸。  
昨晚肯定是兩人自初次上床以來，Steve最失控的一次，Bucky忍不住甜滋滋地想。他們做了三次，最後一次他不讓Steve出去，即使非發情期時宮口不會打開，他也想讓Steve的東西留在身體裡。  
Steve肯定也是想的，Bucky翻過身摟住Steve的腰，嘴角微微翹起。  
他甚至在他後頸咬了個臨時標記，沒有實質綁定的功能，完全是出於一個alpha的小心眼和炫耀心。

人真是奇怪，被層層保護妥善照顧時心思惶惶，等到對方開始倦於那細緻的關懷和著想時，顯露出自私和佔有欲時，他竟然鬆了一口氣地愉快起來。  
在愛裡誰也不該完美無瑕不是嗎？

Bucky是懷著身孕參加畢業典禮的，只是那時誰也不知道，包括Steve和他自己。

原先說了寒假再回去，可從暑假的相聚之後，Bucky明顯感覺到Steve再也無法滿足於半年一次的碰面。Steve忍不住每個月都來看他一兩次，每次待三天到一週不等，甚至特地在最忙的春季時空出兩天，到紐約陪Bucky過生日。  
明明已經訂婚那麼久，卻又像是重新熱戀一次一樣，讓Bucky幸福得發暈。

他們也是在Bucky生日那天完成永久綁定的。隔天早上Steve離開前似乎非常憂心，他跟Bucky再三強調假如有任何不舒服一定不要忍著，千萬要趕快安排醫生，Bucky一想起自己肚子裡可能很快要有兩人的寶寶了便忍不住臉紅，垂著頭低聲地應了。  
過了三個月都無事發生，Bucky也就漸漸將Steve的叮嚀拋到腦後。畢業典禮前一個月Steve來過紐約一趟，陪他買好了新的西裝，典禮當天他清晨才趕到，全程參與了這項盛事。

晚上Bucky在跟同學約好的派對上，只咬了一口炸雞翅便衝進廁所，吐得亂七八糟。Steve被他嚇了好大一跳，手忙腳亂地替他收拾，不停問他是不是著涼了還是吃壞了肚子，完全沒有把事情往另一方面想。  
倒是平常遲鈍的Bucky靈光乍現，只是他什麼也沒說，任憑Steve拖著他回家，把他安置在沙發上，又翻出備用藥，倒了熱水過來給他。Bucky接過Steve手上的杯子和藥丸放在桌上，伸手將他拉到自己身邊，爬到他身上摟住了他的脖子。

『怎麼了？很不舒服是嗎？先吃了藥好不好？』Steve憂心地輕撫著Bucky的背問，Bucky搖搖頭，貼到他耳際，以悄悄話的方式開口：「Steve……」  
「我和寶寶都好愛你。」

情但為君故，一往而深。


	7. 【番外】I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz半夜起來，發現她的Daddy在親吻聖誕老人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇靈感來源就是那首著名的《I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus》，  
想念MJ。
> 
> Merry Christmas！

Liz知道自己不該三更半夜爬起來亂晃，可是她口渴了嘛。

她在凌晨時突然醒來，覺得口乾得很想咳嗽，她翻了個身去抓床頭Papa為她準備的小保溫瓶，空空如也的瓶內讓她想起今天睡前忘了請Papa幫她裝水了。  
Liz躺回枕頭上想乾脆睡覺吧，可是真的好渴，她翻來覆去地咳嗽，實在受不了了，乾脆下了床，拿著保溫瓶出了房門。

Papa和Daddy的房門是開著的，燈卻沒有亮，Liz知道這是他們不在房間的意思，她扁著小嘴，想起Daddy替她裝水的計畫落空，只好小心翼翼地往樓下走。  
還好一樓的燈仍然亮著。

她踩著拖鞋啪啪地往下走，揉著眼睛想喊Daddy，可是當她走到樓梯轉角處，再下一步就是客廳時，她卻從樓梯旁的聖誕樹間隙，看到Daddy正在親聖誕老人！  
聖誕老人居然還沒回家！Liz第一個想法是這個，但她很快就知道這不是重點，重點是Daddy和聖誕老人親得好投入，完全沒有注意到她躲在樓梯上，而她的Papa不見蹤影。

Liz嚇死了，她第一反應是往樓上跑，水都不想喝了，匆匆地爬上床躲進被窩裡。  
她左思右想，越想越害怕。Daddy曾經說過聖誕老人是駕著鹿去送禮物的，可是她今天沒有看到聖誕老人的鹿，Papa又說Daddy就是小鹿，聖誕老人是不是想要Daddy去幫他送禮物？  
Liz越想越害怕，她不要Daddy去幫聖誕老人送禮物！她要Daddy陪她！！

也許她只是做了個惡夢，Liz安慰自己，她拼命擦掉眼淚，用力地閉上眼睛。  
睡醒Daddy一定還在的！

『Liz真的睡了？』Steve一手摟著Bucky，一手輕輕護著他的肚子讓他從趴在自己身上的姿勢倒向自己的手臂，Bucky懶洋洋地翻了個面，側躺在Steve和沙發背之間，抬起手玩著Steve臉上貼的鬍子，手指輕刮他的臉。  
「早睡了，她今天累了一天。看到真正的聖誕老人她簡直樂瘋了，你還給她那麼多她愛吃的糖果餅乾。」Bucky回答，搖了搖頭又笑著說：「不過你這個Santa裝扮真好看。」  
『哪裡好看？臉都看不見了。』Steve抬手撕掉鬍子，露出了乾淨的臉龐，Bucky湊上去吻他的唇，兩人又斷斷續續地接吻，一次又一次。  
畢竟他們現在就窩在槲寄生下，不接吻要幹嘛？

『最近會不舒服嗎？』Steve拉開距離，手掌摸著Bucky僅是微微隆起的小腹問。  
「不會，這個小寶貝比Liz乖多了。」Bucky彎起嘴角感嘆：「懷她時前三個月簡直被她折騰透了。」  
Steve撫摸Bucky的背，心疼地吻他的眼睛：『如果有不舒服，這個月就別親自去紐約了，我讓Sam跑一趟？』

Rogers家的綠榖牧場打入了紐約一個連鎖有機商店的市場，準備以此為契機，將一部分產量較小的牧場轉型往精緻牧業發展。Bucky大學畢業後便接手了這個企劃，一開始父親並不贊同他有了孩子還到處跑來跑去，但Steve相當堅持。  
『他去唸了書，就應該有相應的實踐，不能只當做玩玩而已。』這是Steve對父親說的理由，可Bucky明白Steve的用心。  
為此Bucky格外認真，對這個計畫投入很大的心力。Steve常常心疼他的疲倦，可他沒有說過讓他放棄。

「我沒事，我也不會逞強的，別擔心。」他總是對Steve這麼說。  
Steve從來沒阻止過他想做的事，無論他其實多麼不願。

「我好愛你......」Bucky低聲說，他翻過身，雙腿橫跨在Steve大腿兩側，彎下腰捧著Steve的臉，吻他吻到兩人都透不過氣來。  
爐火在輕聲地霹啪作響，平安夜安靜寧謐得彷彿天地間只剩他們。

Liz隔天早上起床時，有點分不清楚她是做了一個惡夢還是看到真實發生的事。

她悄悄地跑下來，躲在樓梯上往餐廳看，發現Daddy正坐在Papa腿上給他餵水果。  
喔喔喔喔喔！Liz有點驚訝又有點小興奮，她早知道她的兩個爸爸比她其他朋友的家長還甜膩，她曾悄悄聽過別人說他們「彷彿一直在熱戀」，雖然她還搞不懂那是什麼意思，但她猜就是爸爸們很愛對方的意思吧？  
太好了！聖誕老人沒有把Daddy帶走！！

「Lizzy！」Bucky揚聲喊她。他跟Steve的寶貝女兒有一頭跟Steve一模一樣的金髮，又因為年紀還小，顏色更加燦亮，在樓梯間探頭探腦地格外顯眼。  
「你在幹麼呢？趕快下來吃早餐！Papa做了很好吃的櫻桃鬆餅喔！吃完早餐再去拆禮物！」  
Liz聞言，飛快地跑下了樓。

Bucky已經坐到Steve旁邊的椅子上，把替女兒準備好的早餐推到她面前，又給她倒了一杯牛奶。Liz高興地拿起她的小餐刀和小叉子，開始一口口享用她的早餐。  
他轉過頭去看著正微笑地望著女兒的Steve，又傾身親了親他的臉頰。

能全心全意愛你的每一刻，都是我的選擇。


End file.
